


With Great Power Comes Great Consequences

by alexme7_7



Series: Spider-Man AU [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7
Summary: Jeremy Heere, Spider-Man, has learned that the costume doesn't come without sacrifices.





	With Great Power Comes Great Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Based of of mine and Emily's (gayradwhitedad on tumblr) BMC Spider-Man au

The sky was pitch black and thunder rumbled in the distance as Spider-Man swung himself on to the roof of the warehouse. The water smacked angrily against the docks and the wind whistled in his ear, but the warehouse district seemed unnaturally calm.

Jeremy’s stomach filled with dread and for a moment, he couldn’t place why. Then, he heard it. A wet cough coming from inside the building he was crouched on top of. The sound echoed and crept through the broken skylight, stirring Jeremy into action.

He was in the warehouse now. The entire building dark and empty, his feet echoing with every step. He was looking for something. Someone.

Rain hammered against the windows, and through the broken skylight, dripping around him.

Jeremy glanced up from where he had come from, but was startled by another wet cough. Startled, he spun on his heel.

Someone sat in a chair at the other end of the open room. Something was wrong. He hesitantly took a step forward and was struck by a realization. He stood in front of the figure. Sitting, bound to the chair, blood matted the figures hair, the top of their head visible as they slumped against their bonds. The red sweatshirt they wore seemed to make it impossible to tell where else they were bleeding.

Michael looked up at Jeremy, suddenly ramrod straight, making Jeremy take a step back. 

Blood covered his face. Dripping down from his hair, covering a swelling black eye, spilling from a cut against his cheek, spit mixed with blood dribbling down his chin. Michael grinned and blood stained his teeth.

“I knew you’d save me, Spider-man,” His voice was raspy and dull.

Jeremy took a step towards Michael, his heart hammering in his chest, screaming at himself for letting this happen.

Then, Michael began to laugh. A wet and rattling sound, a chuckle at first. Jeremy froze and the laughter became louder. Michael coughed and laughed and his whole body shook as blood and tears spilled down his face.

“Too bad you’re too late,” Michael coughed, laughter leaving him as he slumped against his restraints again, head bowing down.

Jeremy’s mouth opened but no sound would come out. He moved forward and knelt in front of his best friend, knees splashing in a puddle. Not rain, blood. A pool of blood had gathered around Michael’s chair. So much blood. Too much blood. 

Michael raised his head slightly, letting Jeremy see the flickering eyes and fluttering lids.

“Jere-” Another wet cough, “Jeremy,”

Jeremy wanted to reach out and touch, to untie, to comfort, to do something, but he could only kneel and watch.

“It hurts,” Michael whined, “Help me.”

Jeremy was anchored to his place and Michael looked up a bit more, his eyes more focused but still filled with pain and confusion.

“Why won’t you help me?” Michael yelled, “You did this to me Jeremy! This is your fault. You did this,” with every word, Michael’s voice seemed to grow quieter, weaker.

His head dropped against his chest and finally Jeremy could move again. His hands surged forward, one tangled in Michael’s hoodie and the other lifting his chin.

Michael’s eyes fluttered open at the touch, struggling to focus on Jeremy, “Spider-man?” He moaned softly, his eyes dropping shut, “Where’s Jeremy?”

“Michael,” Jeremy’s voice was hoarse and urgent, tapping against Michael’s cheek, “Michael it’s me. It’s Jeremy. I’m here.”

“You’re not,” Michael sputtered quietly, “Where’s Jeremy?”

“I’m right here!” The costumed boy shouted.

Michael didn’t respond. Jeremy tapped his cheek again.

“Michael.”

No response.

“Michael!”

No response. No movement.

“Michael?”

No response. No movement. No heartbeat.

He did this. He killed Michael. It was his fault. His best friend was dead.

His stomach turned and his eyes burned and he let himself fall forward, on to the lap of his best friend.

He sobbed and begged for Michael to come back, but the body beneath him was cold.

Shaking, Jeremy came back to himself. He was laying down now. Tears still streamed down his face and he muffled a sob. The darkened room was silent and still. Michael’s living room. A nightmare.

The events of what brought him here flooded back and he stifled another sob. Michael knew. He had known since the beginning. _Fuck._ He sat up quickly and his body ached minutely. An absent touch to his face told him that his broken nose had almost healed. Dawn was about to break and the room was a dark purple.

He stood as quietly as possible and made his way over to Michael’s bedroom door. Michael’s light snores could be heard through the door and he almost smiled, giving a silent sigh of relief.

He couldn’t help himself, he slowly eased open the door a sliver.

Michael wasn’t in his bed and Jeremy’s stomach flipped for a moment, until another light snore drew his attention. There was Michael, sitting at his desk, head pillowed in his arms.

Jeremy let himself linger for a moment, his mind wandering back to the knock-down, drag-out fight they had had last night.

Jeremy had foolishly stumbled to Michael’s window at 3 am. He had been unsure he was going to be able to make it home, so he had found his backpack, thrown his clothes on over top of the suit, and hastily made his way to the only place he trusted: Michael’s apartment.

He had a concussion for sure, and he could feel blood streaming from his nose. He tried to feed Michael some excuse about being mugged, but Michael had seen right through it. He always had, apparently.

They fought. For the first time in their friendship they actually fought, and it was horrible. They had both screamed and yelled, trying to get the other to see their reasoning.

Michael didn’t understand. He was trying to protect him. He didn’t want Michael to end up hurt. Or worse. Michael didn’t deserve to be put in danger.

Sure, at first he had been having fun. Maybe being a bit selfish wanting to keep his newfound powers to himself. Enjoying the freedom of complete anonymity and the rush that came with helping strangers. But it didn’t take long for Jeremy to realize the dangers that came with the powers, the responsibilities it held. He couldn’t expose Michael to that.

But Michael just yelled at him, threw words at him like trust, stupid, idiotic, selfish, friendship. It had made Jeremy sick, but he yelled back anyways. Words like jealous, protect, danger, and friendship firing out of his mouth. The boys went deep, dragging up stuff neither of them should have. Cutting without thought or mercy, both with the intention of helping the other.

They eventually ran out of words and energy, both boys breathing harshly and not meeting the other’s eye. Jeremy had tried to leave the way he had come, but stumbled and Michael pointed him toward the couch, telling him to not be stupid and that he’d probably fall off a building if he went swinging exhausted with a concussion. Jeremy wordlessly took the couch and said nothing when Michael shut the bedroom door behind him.

He wasn’t sure they could come back from something like that. Maybe it was better this way, safer this way.

Michael shifted slightly in his sleep, bringing Jeremy back to the present, stirring him into panicked action. Silently, he made his way back to the living room, grabbing his backpack from beside the couch and moving to the window. As quietly as he could, he let himself out and swung away.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I am absolutely in love with this au. Let me know what you think in comments or hit me up at slaygoldponyboy on tumblr <3  
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
